Recently, in the home health care- and self-care-related industries, health management systems for managing and integrating the health management data (which will be referred to hereinbelow as “health data”) measured by various kinds of health data measuring devices in an in-home PC (Personal Computer) or in a data center on the internet, by making use of network technologies, have been developed and services using this have started to appear.
A technology of integrating and managing health data of a user, measured by health data measuring devices such as a weighing machine, blood pressure gage and pedometer, for example, in a PC and allowing the user to check his/her own health data on the PC so as to maintain and promote his/her health, has been disclosed (e.g., see patent document 1).
Also, there has been a disclosure of a technology of transmitting data that was measured by a health data measuring device to a data center on the internet by way of a cellular phone (e.g., see patent document 2).
In the system of patent document 2, a health data measuring device and a cellular phone are connected by way of a data transmitter. The data transmitter, when it receives new health data from the health data measuring device, generates access information for transmitting the new health data to a data center and transfers the information to the cellular phone. The cellular phone makes access to the data center in accordance with the access information and transmits the health data.    Patent document 1:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2004-283570    Patent document 2:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2005-039782